bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcakes (Bubble Guppies version)
This version of the MLP creepypasta story Cupcakes will have the Bubble Guppies as humans. Please note that this is a very dark story, as it depicts Deema as a serial killer and will involve death and blood and...other gross stuff. Story It was a beautiful day in Bubbletucky. The air is warm, the sun shone bright like the stars in the sky, and everyone in Bubbletucky is going about their usual routines. 16-year-old Gil -- sporting a dark green shirt, blue shorts, and black shoe -- is riding his scooter down a dirt path. He seems to be in a hurry. He passed by a couple of young kids that remind him of his friends and himself when they were younger. That mad him smile. Gil arrived at his destination, which is Deema's house. Earlier, Gil had received a note from her, telling him to be at her house after school. Gil, apparently, has gotten so caught up on sports practice that he'd nearly forgotten about the note. She didn't say why or what he need to see her for. Gil knew that it could be anything...probably needed help for her homework or wanted to show him something. Meanwhile, Deema lays lazily on her couch. She's in a white lab coat that is open, exposing an orange-and-yellow spotted crop top, matching skirt, and her bare midriff. She also has dark orange shoes with dark brown splotches. The blonde girl looks at her watch; 5:40. She strokes her continuously-growling stomach. She was trying to save her appetite for...something special, whatever that means. So she spent two whole days without eating. Her stomach continued with more loud glorps, bubbling, and growls. After a while, she sits up when she heard the sound of knocking at her front door. Deema gets up from the couch and goes to open the door. There on the front porch stood Gil, the latter greeted by the blonde girl, who bounces in excitement. "Yay! Gil is here! I'm so glad!" Deema said, still jumping. "Sorry I was late, Deema. I was practicing for my baseball tournament that's in two days and I guess I just lost track of time." Gil apologized. Deema giggled and responded in a reassuring tone, "Oh, don't worry about it. You're here now. I've been thinking about all the fun stuff we're gonna do! I mean, I got so excited I forgot I was given homework!" "Yeah...fun." Gil said, letting out a slightly nervous laugh. "So...where are we gonna do all our fun? Outside?" "Actually, I was thinking we should do all our fun in the basement." Deema suggested, the smile on her face never falters. "I've got everything ready!" "Great! So what should we do?" Gil asked. Almost instantly, Deema's still-empty stomach answers that question. She gives it a poke, which creates more growls. She does this two more times. "Oh, I get it. Snacks first, right?" Gil asked. "Yep! Oh, I know! We should make cupcake!" Deema happily suggested. "Deema, you know how terrible I am at baking." Gil said, slightly disappointed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be doing most of the work. I only need your help making them." Deema said. Gil thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. What do you want me to do exactly?" Deema, in response, holds a cupcake out to him. "Wait. I thought I was helping you bake. Besides, you need it more than me." Gil was confused. "Don't worry about me. I made this one just for you before you got here." Deema said. "No. Really, Deema. You should have it." Gil said. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure you'll like it." Deema said. Gil shrugged and takes a large bite out of the pastry. Not bad. "It's good. Now can we get started?" Gil asked. "Not just yet." Deema said. Before Gil could say anything, he suddenly felt lightheaded. He began to feel dizzy, the world spun, and seconds later collapsed to the floor. Deema knelt down beside the unconscious boy. Her stomach growls louder than before. She pokes a finger into her belly button, her belly continuously growls. She licks her chops as she stares at Gil's unconscious body. "We'll have fun, all right." Deema said to herself. --- When Gil regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark room. Gil looked at his surroundings; he noticed that a leather strap held his head in place. There were also braces around his chest and limbs. "What the heck?" Gil muttered to himself. Suddenly, he saw Deema looking down on him; Gil is actually strapped to a table and naked. "Oh, goodie! You're awake! Now we can get started!" Deema said gleefully. She bounced into the darkness, and comes back seconds later wheeling in a cart covered with a long white cloth. "Deema, what's happening?" Gil said as he began to struggle. "Duh, you're tied down." chided Deema. "Why, though? I thought we're going to make cupcakes. I thought I was helping you making them." "You are! I ran out of this really special ingredient, so I wanted you to get more." "What are you talking about? What's so special about this...special ingredient?" Deema giggled. "It's special because it involves you!" After a few seconds, Gil burst out with laughter. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna make a human-sized cupcake and put me in it. All right, you can let me go now." Deema giggled even more. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Gil." Now Gil was beginning to panic. "What are you saying? Deema, this isn't funny!" "Then why were you laughing?" Before Gil could answer, Deema removed the cloth from the cart. There on the cart was a large tray containing sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and each one dangerously sharper than the last, as well as a large medical bag. Gil is now in panic mode, as his eyes widened at the sight. "Deema, what are you going to do to me? I'm your friend!" "Of course you are, Gil." Deema is rubbing her still-empty growling stomach. "But everyone will wonder where I am!" Gil cried in desperation. "Oh, Gil. No one will find out. And besides, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that, Deema turned the lights on, revealing the rest of the room. To Gil's horror, there were quite a few horrifying sights; streamers of entrails around the ceiling, painted skulls of varying sizes were placed on a wooden table, and organs were put in colorful jars, chairs were made with bones. Gil gasped at the centerpiece of another table beside him. There were heads of four dogs, their eyes closed and wearing party hats made from their own flesh. Gil recognized one of them. It was his dog. His Bubble Puppy. "What do you think?" Deema asked. "You like it?" "Deema, if it's something I did or said to you, I'm sorry!" Gil tried to plead with the smiling blonde. "What did Bubble Puppy do to you?" "Oh, Gil. You didn't do anything." Gil was tearing up. Why the heck is she doing this? "Aww, don't be sad, Gil." said Deema. "Look, Bubble Puppy is here!" Deema brings over Bubble Pully's severed head to Gil and mimics his barking. Gil continued to struggle. "Bubble Puppy was just outside my house last week. I didn't know where he came from, so I grabbed him and locked him in my basement. After school, I called you guys saying that I'm going to be busy with stuff." "S-So you just...k-k-kidnapped him?" Gil was sobbing now. "Yes. But anyway, let's begin." Putting down Bubble Puppy's head, the blonde girl grabbed for a scalpel and walked over to Gil's right arm. She began a circular cut on the forearm. Gil shouted in pain and desperatedly to pull away, but the braces held him still. Finishing the incision, Deema grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. Then she worked it under Gil's skin and sliced the flesh away from the muscle. Gil watched tearfully as Deema peeled the flesh off. Deema then moved to the other side and repeated the same process on Gil's left arm. Once she was finished, Deema held the pieces of flesh in front of her face, licked her lips as her stomach lets out boisterious glorps and growls. Gil just whimpered; his arms burned with pain. Placing the ragged patches of skin down, Deema takes a large butcher knife and stopped at the left thigh. She brought the blade down hard on the thigh and cuts a piece of flesh from it. Gil screamed and thrashed the limb, throwing Deema's aim off. "Gil, you gotta stay still!" Deema scolded as her friend screamed in pain. Blood sprayed all over Gil's legs. Deema moved onto the next leg and repeated the process there. Gil didn't bother struggling and instead focused on choking back screams of agony. Suddenly, the cutting stopped. Deema's hand gripped onto the piece of flesh, which hangs off by a sliver. "Hey Gil!" Deema piped up. "Think fast!" Suddenly, Deema yanked the patch of flesh as hard as she could. The skin held then tore away, ripping a long strip of flesh all the way down to Gil's foot. His body seized at the unexpected pain. After a few seconds, Gil lets out one heavy sigh before fainting. --- Gil awoke with a silent gasp. He heard a loud growl near him. On his left side, though, it was heard loud and clear. It sounded like a volcano about to erupt mixed with water being boiled. Gil moved his gaze to his left; there stood Deema, putting her empty gurgling belly out near the boy's ear. It lets out more glorps, gurgles, and roars. It sounds as if she went an entire week without eating. Deema's belly continued more with growls louder than the last, which echoed throughout the room. In fact, it was loud enough to be heard from the living room. Gil could see a pouty look on her face. "You hear that, Gil? You made my tummy angry!" Deema said in frustration. "It's very rude to fall asleep when somebody invites you over to spent time with them. And it seems like my tummy agrees with me. How would you like it if I came to your house and went to sleep? You think I like doing this by myself? I told you how excited to have a friend here with me while I worked. But NOOOO! You just HAD to be inconsiderate. You know, I thought you were tough. I thought you could handle anything. I've had dogs stand up better than you! And now, I have to baby you! Is that what you want me to remember you as, a baby?!" Gil sighed and sobbed softly. "W-Well...i-is all this what y-you want me to remember you as?" "Well, how dare you say that about me!" Deema said, sounding offended. "You don't understand, Deema." Gil said, trying to sound brave. "I was in so much pain I passed out. I can't control my own body, you know." "Yeah, whatever." Deema said. Her empty belly is constantly crying out for food. "Oh, my poor little belly is still hungry." Shaking it off, Deema turns her attention to a small can on the tray. She removed the lid, revealing red-hot coals inside. Lying on top of the coals are several large nails. Gil began to panic again. Picking up the can, Deema walks over to Gil's left. Holding a pair of tongs in one hand, Deema carefully picked up a nail and positioned it at the seam between the boy's left hand and foot. She grabbed a hammer and took cautious aim. "No Deema! NO!" Gil screamed. The hammer came down, the nail puncturing Gil's skin. Gil felt that; he screamed when it when through. Deema tried to line up another nail, but couldn't find an aim, and lets out a frustrated groan. When Deema brought the hammer back to take a wild swing, Gil burst out crying. "PLEASE STOP! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Gil begged through his tears. But she didn't stop there. Deema moved to Gil's feet, bringing the can with him. Picking up her tools, Deema drove a searing hot spike of metal directly into the bottom of Gil's foot. As the boy yelled in pain, Deema moved to his other foot and drove another nail there. Next, Deema went back to the cart and located a large battery and controller, which she dragged over to where she was working. She tied metal wires between the terminal and the nails that were driven into Gil's hands and feet, then gave the boy a smile before flipping the switch. Electricity ran through Gil's body. The boy reacted immediately; his body seized, muscles snapped, eyes rolled back, and he lets out a loud, blood-curdling cry. Deema's belly was now growling uncontrollably with intense hunger. She begins to rub it as the growls and glorps get louder and louder. Then she reached down and cranked it up a notch. Gil convulsed uncontrollably, and his bladder empties completely. After about five minutes of calming down her empty belly, Deema shuts off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed skin around Gil's hands and feet, and the area reeked of cooked flesh. Deema slapped the drooling, dazed boy back to reality. "Gil! Wake up! Gil" Deema tells him. Then she reached into the medical bag, and pulls out a large syringe. "All right. Time for the last round." She said. "W-What...What's the needle for?" Gil asked wearily. "Oh! This is a little something that can take the pain away." Deema informed Gil. The boy flinched as Deema jabbed the needle into the lower part of his frontside. "In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel a thing below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest." Deema elaborated. Gil cried again. "D-Deema...I want to go home." "I see. But we still have cupcake-making to do." Minutes passed as the drug took effect. Eventually, Gil was completely numb from chest to pelvis. Now Deema approached with a scalpel. Glancing at Gil with a smile, Deema made a long horizontal cut across the boy's pelvis, just above the groin. Moving up Gil's body Deema made a similar incision under his ribs. Finally, Deema made a long vertical cut down the boy's stomach, connecting the first two. "I've got my 'I' on you, Gil!" Deema giggled. She opened the flaps of skin. The sight of his own organs made Gil want to vomit. Deema carefully sliced open Gil's abdominal sac and grabbed his large intestine. As she separated the organ from the rest of the digestive tract and pulling it out, Deema's stomach growls louder. As it does, Deema began to make jokes. Gil, growing weaker from blood loss, tried desperately to ignore it all. Reaching back inside, she sliced the small intestine off. Gil is now hardly aware of his surroundings. "Aw, don't go yet, Gil." Deema started pulling out the rest of Gil's organs, pausing with each removal. "I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You've gotta learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess you've gotta have guts for them!" Gil didn't hear his tormentor. He is now slipping into unconsciousness. Deema, still not satisfied, hits Gil with an adrenaline shot. Gil woke up again, his heart beating. "You know, Gil, it's sad when I realized I should've gone slower. Oh well. It was nice knowing you!" The blade sunk into the boy's throat and worked its way up the chin. Coming back down, Deema's scalpel then circled Gil's neck. The last thing Gil felt was the skin being cut away from his skull and the metal of the blade scraping at his teeth. Then Gil was gone. He was no more. Deema stared into a mirror. She was sad that her friend is now gone. Gil had lasted fifty minutes, not as long as Deema hoped. She stared back at the cadaver hanging in the center of the room, the last of her friend's fluids draining into a pan. --- Deema sat at the couch, with a plate of cupcakes on her one side and a stuffed-dead Gil, now in his normal clothes, on her other. Her belly gives out a couple of loud glorps and growls. Deema takes one cupcake -- made from Gil's entrails -- and takes a bite. She looks down at her partially-exposed belly as it growls again. Of course that one bite wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger, but at least she made it happy. The end. Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes